eres mia para siempre'
by vampire-klaudia
Summary: una inspiracion panxtrunks
1. Reencuentroop!

ERES MIA PARA SIEMPRE.

POV Trunks

Era tarde, como siempre. Tenia que llegar a tiempo o mi madre me mataría, había organizado esta cena desde hace ya un mes para celebrar el regreso de mi hermanita Bra y su mejor amiga Pan del extranjero, Pan como todos sabemos es la nieta de Goku y la hija de Gohan y Videl y también uno de mis seres mas queridos ya que aprendí a quererla mucho cuando estuvimos 1 año en el espacio junto a Goku, pero hacia ya 3 años que no la veía, bueno supongo que no cambiaria mucho en este tiempo…..

Ya casi eran las 8 la hora que mi madre había dado para la cena y yo estaba en la puerta de mi casa tendría al menos 15 minutos antes de que mi madre se pusiera histérica por mi, porque de seguro Bra y Pan ya habían llegado, junto con todos los invitados mas. Debía darme prisa o mama enviaría a papa a buscarme. Asi que me apresure tome una ducha y me cambie lo mas rapido que pude, después de todo ser un saiyan tenia sus cualidades =).

Baje y todos estaban ahí, desde krilin y no.18 hasta yamcha y ten-shin-han y por supuesto toda la familia Son. Al bajar el ultimo escalón pude sentir un ki pero antes de poder reconocerlo sentí un suave brazo aplastarme el abdomen… era Bra por supuesto

-Trunks cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano, te he extrañado- decía Bra con lagrimas en los ojos

-Calmate Bra solo han sido 3 años y aparte te juro que 2 días conmigo lo compensaran- dije entre risas.

-Ay hermanito tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Pan y yo la pasamos súper- dijo Bra casi sin aliento, entonces recordé : Pan, la razón por la que sin saber estuviera tan nervioso de verla después de estos tres años ¿estaría igual que siempre? O ¿acaso habría cambiado mucho? Mi ahora molestosa hermana me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Trunks me estas oyendo?- decía un poco frustrada por mi falta de atención .

-Amm aja- alcance a decir antes de preguntar -¿Dónde esta mi Pan?

-¿Tu que?-dijo ella riendo

-¿Y Pan? – pregunte con fastidio al saber que había hablado de mas…

- Esta allá- y señalo a una pequeña figura que pude vislumbrar a lo lejos sentada sola en una mesa vacía.

-Nos vemos- fue lo único que logre decir antes de acercarme presuroso a ella.

-Hola- dije esperando que volteara, y lo hizo y en ese momento pude aclarar mis dudas Pan si había cambiado, ya no era la niña que conoci antes ni la que veía crecer no, ahora ella le hacia justicia a sus 18 años, era demasiado hermosa, al menos mas de lo que yo recordaba…

**waaaoo esta historiiaa la subi a DBGT espero ke les guiste!**


	2. Besooo!

Y ahí estaba yo….paralizado por supuesto! Cuando pude reaccionar solo senti su fría mano tocando la mia….

-hola-dijo ella.-cuanto tiempo sin verte trunks! Te he extrañado muxooo- dijo sonriendo.

-estas hermosa- dije sin pensarlo y al ver como se ruborizaba descubri que talvez seguía hablando de mas! ….O.o

-gracias, pero ya sabes esto es obra de Bra porque yo nunca me habría puesto este vestido ni muerta jejejeje- wow era tan hermosa al reírse jeje pero tendría ke compensar a Bra por esto..

-bueno en ese caso talvez debamos hacer que todos te vean, por que estas aquí sola?-

-esque la verdad- decía jugando mis dedos que seguían en su suave mano.-esperaba hasta verte-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Senti como si mi corazón latiera a mil por hora en ese solo segundo.

-Mmmm pz espero que no te haya decepcionado-dije rascando mi cabeza xD

-porque habrias de hacerlo si nunca lo has hecho no creo que vayas a empezar ahora o si?-dijo con una hermosa risa.

-Bailamos?-pregunte entusiasmado.

-Claro- respondio ella. Y la lleve a la pista de baile donde todos se encontraban bailando.

Despues de 3 horas de bailar la lleve al jardín, no se si fue un instinto agarrarla de la mano ya que hace 3 años era normal para los dos pero ahora simplemente rozar su piel hacia que me erizara cada cm de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar al jardín sentí su respiración agitada y luego simplemente acompasada…..

-No sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que esperar para estar contigo – comenzó a decir Pan.

-Si lo se 3 años- dije recordando el dia que se fue….. =( como había llorado ese dia claro yo pensé que era por dejar a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga solas en un país tan lejano como U.S.A pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue por esta pequeña que tan solo con su risa me dejaba mareado..

-De echo- dijo ella.-Fueron 4 años- puntualizo con una timida risita.

-mmmmmmm explicame eso porque la verdad no entiendo jeje-dije algo nervioso e intrigado.

-Trunks desde que empezamos a planear el viaje con Bra dejamos de vernos tan seguido, y luego el dia que me fui no te vi en el aeropuerto ni siquiera para despedir a Bra!-

-Oh-dije yo

-Si, veras Trunks de todas las personas ala que mas extrañe fue a ti….Quieres saber porque?-

-Porque soy el mas aburrido joven que conozcas?-dije tratando de controlar mis nervios delatosos.

-jejejeje nop- dijo ella cortante-Lo que sucede conmigo Trunks es que me enamore… de ti.-dijo bajando la mirada.

Estaba en shock no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, acaso era verdad? Acaso Pan me había confesado su amor? Asi sin mas que esas palabras? Habia dicho lo que tanto quería decirle? No podía quedarme a contestar mis preguntas mentales sin hacer nada e hice lo único que mi instinto saiyan o humano en realidad no lo se, pero tampoco me importa, solo se que sin mas le agarre la cintura y como pude y ella me lo permitió la atraje a mi sellando asi mi respuesta en un solo ,tierno, desesperado,apasionado y esperado beso…


	3. Recuerdosz

PAN

Oh Oh… pensaba en mis adentros.. ¿como podía haberme dejado influenciar por estos sentimientos ke intente reprimir con tanta fuerza estos 4 años?

Pero ya todo estaba hecho U_U lo había dicho, y aunque fuera el momento mas emocionante y especial de mi vida ... casi sin esfuerzos me separe de el..

-Que pasa Pan? Hice algo mal?

-Esto no puede ser Trunks, yo .. yo … tu… ammm los dos no podemos hacer ESTO!

-Porque? Pensé que me amabas… O.o

- Si yo también pensaba eso hasta que me besaste.

-Que? de que hablas Pan?

-Que con ese beso me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era mas que simple amor de niña, lo siento creo que nunca debi de haberte dicho lo que pensaba pero bueno es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que se pongas mas confusas…

-Quieres decir que tu no me quieres?

-Trunks quiero que entiendas esto ahora porque solo lo dire una vez ok? Amm yo solo te veo como un amigo , bueno mas bien como el hermano de mi mejor amiga y fue una tontería haber dicho eso sin estar segura al menos ahora los dos sabemos como son las cosas…..- y sin darle oportunidad para hablar me fui volando a casa.

Y asi volando por el cielo azul marino de la noche recordé, recordé la razón por la cual había tenido que mentirle a Trunks diciendo que no lo quería y que no era mas que un amigo…

FLASH BACK

-Pan donde estas?- decía mi madre subiendo las escaleras junto a mi padre, odiaba que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con este viaje del cual yo me hubiera negado fácilmente pero que no hice porque sabia lo importante que era para mi papa que yo lo hiciera….como pude guarde la foto de Trunks que había estado observando toda la tarde… el era la única razón de no querer viajar no sabia si soportaría tanto tiempo sin el, me apresure y la guarde en la almohada mas cercana.

-Pan tu papa y yo queremos saber si ya estas lista… pero Pan no has hecho las maletas todavía? Que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde desde hace 3 dias? – yo sabia la repuesta a eso : Trunks jeje , pero como pude conteste:

-Esque no he decidido que llevare mama n_n- en eso papa entro ala habitación con aire de cansancio.

-Pan deberías de llevar todos los libros que te he comprado- dijo saltando ala cama cuando se desplomo en ella yo me había levantado y ayudaba a mama a recoger la ropa del suelo cuando oí la vos de papa muy molesta diciendo:

-Que demonios hace una foto de Trunks debajo de tu almohada? ¬¬ - en ese momento sentí como una presión muy fuerte estrujara mi pecho y con vos muy decidida ( que estúpida U_U) dije:

-Es mia y si quieres saber porque la tengo, bueno pues es porque Amo a Trunks y siempre he estado enamorada de el , aunque se que el no me mira con esos ojos yo lo Amo-

Luego de eso, bueno contarlo seria muy largo de decir, solo digamos que me prohibieron ver a Trunks en lo que restaba de mi estancia en Satan city .. y con prohibieron me refiero a mi papa que todos los días que me levantaba me recordaba con un sermón de 1 hora que Trunks podría ser mi hermano mayor y que decirle mis sentimientos solo me lastimarían, además de que se arruinaría la gran amistad que teníamos con la familia de Bulma y que el el señor Vegeta no estaría muy contento con el asunto ¬¬… pero rekuerdo una sola frase…. En la frase que siempre terminaban los discursos de Papa: ^^Trunks es muy grande pero aparte de eso, tu crees que el siendo tan.. bueno como es el.. se fijaría en ti corazón? Entiende solo te lo digo porque no quiero que el te lastime^^….. U_U

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

Y asi, seguía repasando la frase que Papa me decía ```se fijaría en ti?´´ el no sabia el grado al que esa frase me había afectado en ese entonces, esa fue la razón por la cual quise irme muy lejos y estaba feliz de que ese viaje se encontrara cerca!

Para cuando había terminado de analizar todo esto me encontraba ya en mi habitación y con la pijama puesta, había estado tan entretenida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, pero no fue hasta el momento de entrar ala cama cuando por fin llego la tan esperada REACCION…

Miles de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y por mas que quise detenerlas parecían tener vida propia pero aunque las hubiera podido detener, no keria hacerlo pues necesitaba desahogarme , necesitaba buskarle una salida a todo este dolor y alegría que sentía por dentro….

La tristeza de no poder ser feliz alado de Trunks por motivos mi padre y de la sociedad ala que estamos akostumbrados…. Pero la felicidad era que me pude responder esa pregunta que tanto daño me había hecho en el pasado, esa que tanto dolor e intriga me causo, al fin la respondi y me sentía tan feliz por la respuesta: Si si si si si si Trunks si se había fijado en mi, y no solo eso … el me Amaba y quería estar conmigo!

Pero luego ya cansada de tanto llorar y observando las estrellas me hice otra pregunta, una pregunta que era mas importante que cualquiera que haya tenido antes, una de la que dependería mi felicidad, una que no sabia si algún dia podría tener respuesta…..

Trunks me perdonara por haberle mentido sobre mi amor?... Eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo, antes de caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo….

**dejen Reviews y diganme ke tal les gusta o no?**


	4. Ceeelo0osZ?

POV TRUNKS

Era ya de dia y el sol proveniente de la ventana en mi rostro me lo comprobó, no podía creer que hubiera podido conciliar el sueño después de haber vivido la peor pesadilla despierto. Con gran rudeza me levante de un salto, agarre la toalla que estaba en la silla y me meti al baño dispuesto a olvidarme de todo almenos durante un rato. Baje lentamente las escaleras, como si pensara cada uno de mis pasos, pero eso era imposible ya que no podía pensar en nada aunque lo quisiera. Encontré a mis padres y a Bra para desayunar y la rutina era la misma: mama hablando de no se que cosas con Bra y papa y yo comiendo en silencio, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado 3 meses de que Bra llego y todo fuera exactamente igual todos los días, pero hoy algo cambio.. al terminar de desayunar me prepare para ir ala Corporación Capsula cuando un brazo sujeto el mio con fuerza, era mi papa quien tenia una cara de fastidio claramente clavada en el rostro.

-Vamos Trunks, hoy iremos a entrenar- dijo serio y mirándome fijamente.

-Amm, no puedo papa lo siento tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina, además si falto mama me matara- dije susurrando.

-Ha! Tonterías! Tu vienes conmigo AHORA….-

-E-e-esta bien te sigo-

Me guio hasta una montañas cercanas a mi casa y cuando crei que el dia no podía ser mas raro ( ya que papa jamás me pedia entrenar con el =S) lo que me dijo al llegar me hizo pensar que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Y tu que tienes?-

-A que te refieres papa?-

-No me digas eso, todos hemos notado tu cara estos meses, solo quiero que sea lo que sea lo soluciones ya que tu madre no deja de fastidiarme y me obligo a sacarte para hablar contigo, dice que debo preguntarte que te pasa porque tal ves necesites una platica de hombre a hombre y no se cuantas tonterías mas…

-No papa, estoy bien es solo que la oficina es muy estresante pero gracias por preocuparte-.

-Bah… dejémonos de niñerías y lo que venimos no?- dicho esto se convirtió en super saiyayin y empezamos a entrenar.

Creo que entrenamos todo el dia, llegamos ala casa cansados y sucios y yo adolorido ya que mi padre me puso una buena paliza, según el porque debo entrenar mas. Al subir a mi cuarto pase enfrente del cuarto de mis padres y los oi gritar..

-Pero si es tu hijo Vegetaaaaaa!- decía mi madre enfurecida-

-Ya te dije que no tiene nada mujer! Déjalo en paz a el y a mi también!- gritaba aun mas fuerte... Parecía que a mama no le había bastado la respuesta que le di a papa.

Me fui de ahí lo mas rapido posible y me recosté en mi cama cuando lo recordé. Tenia que ir al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de Bra! Su cumpleaños seria mañana y ella me mataría si no le compro algo bonito y sumamente caro, me bañe y Sali volando a toda velocidad para no regresar tarde. Entre al centro comercial y visite muchas tiendas con cosas geniales como tiendas electrónicas y asi, pero creo que a Bra no le gusta nada de eso asi que decidí preguntarle ala señora que estaba a mi lado donde podría comprar algo para mi hermana y entonces lo oí:

-Vamos Pan, si te quedas viendo esas maquinas nunca encontraremos nada- decía la voz de un hombre que no podía reconocer.

-Espérame Ub! – al oír eso voltee la mirada buscando al dueño de la voz –Ub no me dejes atrás, yo también quiero ir al cine después….- decía pan corriendo por la tienda acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde me encontraba, ella no se veía igual que hace 3 meses, se veía mejor.. su pelo solo un poco mas largo y con ese color negro azabache, sus ojos delineados finamente, sus carnosos labios con un toque de brillo y su piel cremosa envuelta en un vestido sin mangas de color morado. Todo en ella me invadió por completo y no pude dejar de contemplarla mientras sonreía y corría, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Trunks, Hola!- me dijo un joven alto y fornido de piel morena que vestía unos jeans y una playera con un divertido dibujo (yo vestía unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa :/ ) tenia el pelo negro ya un poco largo y alborotado .

- No me recuerdas? Soy Ub- dijo viéndome, de seguro tratando de averiguar porque no le había contestado.

-Ammm, claro Ub es solo que estas muy cambiado jeje- me reí sin ganas.

-Trunks- dijo muy seria Pan y asentando con la cabeza

-Pan- dije repitiendo su movimiento y tratando de no mirarla mucho. – Y díganme chicos, que hacen por aquí?- dije con una verdadera curiosidad.

-Vinimos por el regalo de Bra, y a pasar un tiempo juntos- Ub se veía muy feliz al decirlo –Es que veras Trunks, Pan y yo somos novios desde hace mes y medio y casi no hemos podido vernos, asi que esta es la oportunidad perfecta no crees?- dicho esto abrazo a Pan y la intento besar, pero Pan no lo dejo y miro al suelo.

-Me alegro Ub, bueno si me disculpan es tarde y debo ir a otra tienda…- dije educadamente –Ub, Pan- me di la media vuelta y Sali corriendo de ahí….

NOVIOS? NOVIOS? NOVIOS? NOVIOS? MES Y MEDIO? NOVIOS? TIEMPO JUNTOS? No dejaba de repetirme eso durante el viaje a casa y es que no lo podía creer, como Pan seria la novia de Ub? Y mas que nada ¿seria que ella lo amaba a el? Bueno y si lo hacia eso no tendría porque importarme, ella no es nada mio ni siquiera es mi amiga como ella lo dijo es solo la mejor amiga de mi hermana, pero Ub? Como sucedió? Gohan lo sabe? Porque si no es asi mi deber moral seria avisarle, o no? Si yo saliera con Pan, debería decírselo? Bueno la ultima pregunta desearía borrarla de mi mente pero ahora me pongo a pensar si Gohan dejaría que Pan y yo fuéramos una pareja, digo se que la diferencia de edad seria un punto en contra, pero si yo la amara mas que a mi vida eso importaría? O mas aun si ella me amara a mi nos dejaría estar juntos o preferiría hacernos miserables a los dos? De ser así, Videl lo dejaría hacer eso? Y la señora Milk? Y Goten? . no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos, mas aun cuando jure y perjure que ya no amaba a esa tonta niña de los pelos de bruja (así la llame por mucho tiempo cuando estuve deprimido….ups! todavía lo estoy :S ) pero a quien engaño, la amaba y nunca había dejado de hacerlo es mas creo que la amo mas que cuando la bese, y hablando de beso porque no quiso que Ub la besara enfrente de mi? Será que fue pura educación o acaso no quería besarlo? Por Kamisama ese chico tuvo mucha suerte de no obligarla a besarle porque si lo hubiera hecho estaría muerto.. (ok, tal ves eso fue exagerado comparado con lo que dijo papa hoy en el entrenamiento, pues parece que soy débil asi que si el ha estado entrenando será mejor que me ponga otra ves en forma ) de cualquier manera buscaría la forma de resolver mis dudas, y que mejor que mañana que estarán todos en mi casa :) solo espero sobrevivir alas respuestas, ya que las obtendré cueste lo que cueste…..

**_REVIEWS!_**


	5. Planes

POV PAN

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y mis padres ya se habían ido, yo estaba en la sala esperando a Ub que ya llevaba una hora de retraso…..

Y es que todavía seguía shockeada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, digo, acaso Trunks debió enterarse de mi relación con Ub gracias a su estúpido comentario? Y es que la verdad yo solo había aceptado a Ub porque ahora trabajábamos los dos juntos en una compañía que fabrica autos; La cara de Trunks al oir a Ub me dejo sumamente desconcertada, jamás había visto esa mirada de el donde sus ojos en vez de azules parecían enegreser y podría jurar que lo vi apretando los puños y tensando la mandibula cuando Ub trato de besarme…. Pero claro esto paso en 3 seg asi que lo mas probable es que me haya imaginado todo.

-Toc,Toc,Toc- la puerta me despertó de mi ensoñación y me dirigí a abrirla y al abrirla encontré a Ub vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados y una playera blanca junto a un saco y unos converse, se veía muy apuesto y su ropa remarcaba bien todas las líneas de sus musculos. Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos surgió una química interesante entre nosotros y es que siempre que hablamos nos entendemos bien y es como estar hablando conmigo misma, sin mencionar que me gusta por su belleza interna y por supuesto externa….. Recuerdo que se me declaro al mes de convivir y yo acepte solo medio mes después ya que pensaba y seguía pensando que El podría hacerme olvidar a Trunks…..

-Pan, te ves Hermosa esta noche- dijo besando tiernamente mi mejilla

-Gracias Ub, tu tampoco te ves nada mal jeje-

-Lamento llegar tarde jeje nos vamos?-

-Vamos- dije sonriente

_**CORPORACION CAPSULA**_

_**POV TRUNKS**_

Ya habían llegado casi todos menos la pelinegra que tanto esperaba, y es que vi llegar a Gohan y Videl y cuando les pregunte por Pan me dijeron que llegaría con Ub, eso me lleno de coraje.. tanto que tuve que disculparme e ir a darle unos buenos tragos a ese ponche al que intencionalmente Goten puso alcohol…

La música y los bailarines que mi madre había contratado estaban dando su show y la pequeña cumpleañera estaba en medio disfrutando de todo, mi padre yacia en el fondo mirando con odio a Goten del cual mi hermana abrazaba tiernamente el brazo, yo rei ante esta imagen preguntándome si algún dia Gohan soportaría verme asi con Pan….. (de nuevo mis ensoñaciones ridículas) de repente escuche como un auto se estaciono y fui a abrir la puerta para recibir a los últimos invitados.

Al abrirla vi a Pan vestida con un muy provocador vestido que no le llegaba mas alla de la mitad de su pierna de un color carmesí que junto a su piel cremosa la hacían lucir como la mas bellas de las flores, el frente no mostraba ningún escote pero conforme se quito el abrigo observe el hermoso y larguísimo escote que el vestido escondia en su espalda, tuve que contenerme para no babear por ella, y lo hubiera echo de no haber recordado ala persona de la cual venia sujetada.

-Hola Trunks- dijo Ub sonriente como siempre

-Hola Ub- conteste lo mas educadamente posible

-Pan, que hermosa te ves esta noche- le dije mirándola alos ojos y besando lentamente su mano

-Gr-r-racias, Trunks…- dijo sonrojándose casi al mismo tono que su vestido.

Sonreí para mis adentros y les indique que pasaran a formar parte de la fiesta, ya vendría mi momento para estar a solas con Pan.. tenia preparado todo para que ni Ub ni nadie arruinaran mis planes y claro mi gran amiga Marron me ayudaría :D


End file.
